


Interlude aka BDE

by Lukutoukka



Series: Fast Cars (and Stupid Gingers) [4]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dex is done with all of them, Multi, and BDE - Big Dick Energy, and dicking down, discussion of being dicked down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 08:05:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15287316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukutoukka/pseuds/Lukutoukka
Summary: A throw away comment leads to a philosophical discussion about the phrase "(to) dick down". Feat the D-men, Vicky, Shitty-splaining and Tater, for some reason. Dex is exasperated, but what else is new?





	Interlude aka BDE

**Author's Note:**

> This is all Denois fault, for introducing "dick down" into our conversation. Fair warning: Once you've used it _you won't be able to stop._
> 
> Don't say I didn't warn y'all.

Moving, Dex decides, is awful and he never wants to do it again. Or at least not any time soon. It’s not like their moving was super complicated either - neither him nor Nursey did have many things to take with them, they only moved from Samwell to Boston and still, it took them the better part of the day. On the other hand, they’re also almost finished unpacking too, so that’s nice. And unexpected. Turns out, moving into Ransom and Holster’s second bedroom has it’s perks, namely that most of the random stuff needed in an apartment is already there.

 

At least the others look as tired as he feels - Ransom and Holster are apparently trying to merge into one, cuddled together on the couch, Shitty sitting on the floor in front of it, leaning against one of the sides, Lardo leaning against him; Tater is in one of the armchairs, head tipped back, Nursey in the other armchair, carding his fingers through Dex’s hair, who’s mirroring Shitty. Only Vicky is still looking perky.

 

“I ordered pizza,” Vicky says and there’s some happy noises all around. “I hope you have cash, because I’m leaving.”

 

Dex looks up at her. “Where are you going? I thought you’d stay the night?”

 

“You know I love y’all,” Vicky says, “but I'd much rather spend my time with Ford, and this is a good opportunity. So I’m on way back to Samwell to dick her down.” 

 

She doesn’t wait for an answer, and everyone is quiet even after she shuts the door behind her.

 

“Does the phrase “to dick down” even apply to lesbian relationships?” Ransom asks finally.

 

“Brah, first of all, you can’t just assume that it’s a lesbian relationship. You should say “relationships between women” and secondly -”

 

Ransom interrupts Shitty before he can go on. “Dude, Shitty, my man. I’m saying relationships here, but we all know I’m referring to Vicky and Ford, and both of them are lesbians, so yes, I think I can say lesbian relationships. And the point still stands. Can a woman dick down another woman?”

 

Shitty sighs. “Of course, brah. It’s a metaphorical dick, like with Big Dick Energy. There doesn’t actually need to be a dick involved. Not to mention that some women have dicks, too.”

 

“Yeah,” Lardo says. “And even if they don’t, there is such a thing as dildos.”

 

Dex groans and cover his face with his hands, when Ransom starts up again. “Come on, everyone, that’s my  _ sister _ you’re talking about. I don’t need those mental images.”

 

They’re quiet again, until Nursey says: “I think of all the people I know, Vicky is the one with the most Big Dick Energy ever.”

 

Dex sighs and resigns himself to his fate.

 

Lardo makes thoughtful noises. “Y’know, both Vicky and Ford have lots of Big Dick Energy, really.”

 

“Yeah, the two of them together scare me a little,” Holster says, and there’s some nodding all around the room, when Tater says, apropos of nothing: 

 

“My boyfriend has Big Dick Energy. Also has Big Dick, which is nice.”

 

Dex downs his beer.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on [tumblr!](vanillivilovesreus.tumblr.com)


End file.
